What To Do If Your Bored On A Saturday Night
by Froz Flame
Summary: I was bored one Saturday night so I decided to invite over the Zoid ppl from GF! Things start to go crazy and then erupts into total pandemonium. COMPLETE(YGO Characters make their appearances!) Thanx to Maelgwyn, the mistake in 5 is fixed.
1. Making phone calls

A/N: What would happen if I invited over ppl from GF to hang out at my house? Two words: Total Chaos. I don't own- , blah blah blah, you know the drill. ~*~* repersents change of time and/or place  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm sitting at my house on a Saturday night being extremely bored. Time to invite ppl over! I pick up the phone and press one of the speed-dail buttons.  
Other line: RRrraa?  
Me: ummm...  
Other line: ZEKE GIVE ME THE PHONE! Hello? Ow! ZEKE! THAT WAS MY FOOT!  
Me: Is this Van?  
Van: yeah, whose's this?  
Me: This is Froz Flame, you don't know me but I'm inviting you to my house to hang out and stuff.  
Van: Okay whatever I'm bored. Can I bring Zeke? I can't leave him here because he'll destory everything.  
Me: That's fine, just make sure you park your Blade Liger in my driveway, otherwise the nieghbors will complain.  
Van: okay, I'll be over soon *click*  
  
Me: Now we call the next person. *Presses number two on speed dial*  
Other line: Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring... Hello?  
Me: Yeah hi, is this Raven?  
Raven: depends on who wants to know.  
Me: I do.  
Raven: who are you?  
Me: I'm Froz Flame.  
Raven: Never heard of you  
Me, growing angry: I know that! I'm inviting you over to my house for this party thing or whatever you want to call it.  
Raven: Who else is coming.  
Me: Well seeing as your the second person I called, I don't know yet.  
Raven: Who was the first?  
Me: Van  
Raven: Is he coming?  
Me, very annoyed: YES! Van is coming.  
Raven: Can I fight him.  
Me, exasperated: That's great whatever! Are you coming?  
Raven: I guess so. *Click*  
  
Me: Time to call two people at once. *Presses 3 & 4 on speed dail*  
Both lines: Hello?  
Me: Am I talking to Fiona and Moonbay?  
Both lines: Yes.  
Me: Good, I'm inviting you to my house are you coming?  
Both lines: sure.  
  
Me: Well only three more people left to call. Irvine, Thomas, and Ryss. Let's call Irvine!  
Other line: Hey  
Me: Irvine?  
Irvine: Yeah, who is this?  
Me: It's Froz Flame, but you don't know me. I'm inviting you over to my house, are you going to come?  
Irvine: Your right I don't know you, but I'm so bored over here, what the hell? I'll come.  
Me: Super see you soon.  
  
Me: Well that was easy, now to call Thomas. *Presses number 6*  
Other line: Hello?  
Me: Um, is this Thomas?  
Other line: no this is his brother.  
Me: Oh! Karl, is Thomas there?  
Other line: hold on.  
Thomas: Hello, this is Thomas.  
Me: Come to my house for this party thing I'm having.  
Thomas: but I don't even know y-  
Me: You're coming? great, see you here *Click*  
  
Me: Okay, now Ryss.  
Other line: You have reached Ryss.  
Me: Uh, is this a person or the answering machine?  
Other line: This is Ryss.  
Me: Okay, well I was wondering in you'd-  
Ryss: Like to come to your party, sure.  
Me: Well, bye. *Click*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really dumb, boring, and short. My whole story will probably be dumb and boring. Well See ya on the battle field! 


	2. And they come

A/N: Well, um here's the next chapter. Do I have to do the disclaimer? I mean you really think I own Zoids? Didn't think so. So here we go!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, I called everyone. They all said they'd be here, so now I just have to wait. *frantic knocking and constant ringing of the door bell*  
Me: Wonder who that is.*gets up and goes to the door*  
Van:*brusts through the door, Zeke following* I-i-i-itttt's f-f-freeeezzzz-z-zz-ing ooo-o-utss-ss-ide!  
Me: Of course it's freezing! It's the middle of January in the Midwest, what did you expect? Palm trees?  
Van: It coul-ld be a bit w-warmer.  
*Bing-dong*  
Me: *answers the door* Raven so nice of you to come!  
Raven: Whatever. Hey Van, there was no room for me to put the Geno Breaker so I obliterated your Blade Liger.  
Van: YOU DID WHAT?  
Raven: Jeez, Van. Don't you know what sarcasm is?   
*Bing-dong, bing-dong*  
Me: I'll get it.  
Fiona and Moonbay: Hi!  
Me: Glad you came. Fiona, how did you get here?  
Fiona: Moonbay came and got me in her Gustav.  
Me: That's cool. We have to wait for three more people, well actually, four if you count um, the "friend" whose coming.  
Raven: "Friend"?  
Me: *grins wickedly* You'll find out soon enough.  
Raven: I don't know if I like the sound of that...  
Van: When are we going to eat?  
Me: *tosses the two ton phone book at him* Order a pizza or something.  
Van: *falls over from the wieght of the phone book* Ow...  
Raven: Your pathic Van.  
Van: Oh yeah? Here catch!*hurls phone book at Raven*  
*Raven and Van insult each other and throw the phone book back and forth for about three mintues while I order a pizza from Pizza Hut (first pizza place that popped in my mind).*  
Me: The pizza should be here in a half an hour.  
Van: What going to be on it?  
Me: Green peppers, sausage, mushrooms, black olives...  
Van: Papayas?  
Me: Um, no.  
Van: Darn...  
*Bing-dong*  
Voice: Raven??!??  
Me, turns to the door: Hey, Gothic Guy, did I say you could answer the door?  
Raven: No, but I don't really care.  
Me, gives him the Death Glare of Doom: Hey Thomas, Irvine.  
Irvine: *Nods his hello*  
Thomas: Miss Fiona! I didn't know you were going to be here!  
Me, sweatdrops: Er, yeah now we just have to wait for one more person. Ryss should be here any mintue...  
*Bing-dong*  
Me, answers door: like now!  
Ryss: Hello *blank stare*  
Me: Yeeaaaahhhhhh, your starting to freak me out.  
Ryss: ...  
Me: Alrighty then. What should we do first? We could watch Tv, we have a satellite dish, or play video games, or do whatever.  
Everybody but me: Lets do whatever!  
Me: Okay! Just wander around my house.  
Van: *goes to the kicthen*  
Ryss, Fiona, and Moonbay: *sit and start to watch tv.*  
Irvine: *walks around and looks at stuff*  
Thomas: *starts taking apart my computer*  
Me: Watch it Thomas, everything has Anti-Destrucion Protection on it. That means, if you try to break something, it'll explode in your face and magical mend itself.  
*A small boom and a puff of smoke come from my computer, followed by a magic noise*  
Raven:*quietly walks upstairs unnoticed to all but me*  
Me:*follow Raven up the stairs*  
Raven: *enters my room and discovers all the pictures of him that I have collected* This girl's crazy!  
Me, closes the door with a little click: Yes I know, people have told me that.  
Raven: *jumps and turns around* Uh...  
Me: I knew you would come up here!  
Raven: How?  
Me: I'm the powerful authoress, I know everything that goes on in my fanfics.  
Raven: You mean I'm stuck in another fanfic with an author who's crazy for me?  
Me: Yes, except you've never delt with someone like me before. Never! *Signature Evil Laugh* MAAAAWWWAAAHHHAAAHHAA! I'm going to lock you in my room! Don't try to break anything, it's all got Anti-Destruction Protection on it, including your gaurd!  
Raven: Gaurd?  
Me: Anz! Come here!  
Anz, my friend, female by the way: What is it Froz?  
Me: Here's Raven, Gaurd him.  
Anz: Okay!  
Me, leans in and whispers to Anz: Make sure he doesn't press the button.  
Anz: Okay!  
Me, still laughing: I'll come back for you later, Raven. *waves goodbye and locks door*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter is baka too. (Don'tca just love my self confidence?) 


	3. Game time

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I would like to say sorry to my friends that make their apperances in this chapter. This is for anything I did do or miht make you do or say in the future.   
Me: That's a question I have to think about; Do I own zoids? Anz, tell me, do I LOOK like I own zoids?  
Anz: No, not really.  
Me: Thank you. Now ON TO THE STORY THINGY!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Downstairs, a few mintues later...  
Me, look at people wandering around my house: I need to make things more exciting! I know, I'll have people appear at random with the *dramatic music* The Millennium Pen!*holds up gold pen with an eye thing on it* It has the power to bring and thing on paper to life! Now I will use Special Notebook Paper and summon Gi the Italian Mobster. *writes "Gi the Italian Mobster" on Special Notebook Paper**My friend Gi instantly appears*  
Gi, raspy voice like the godfather: I'll make you an offer you can't refuse.  
Me: That's funny, I love that.  
Gi: Hiya, now why I am I here again?  
Me: For my party!  
Van: Who's she?  
Me: It's the Italian Mobster  
*Me and Gi brust out laughing like hyenas*  
*Van edges away nervously*  
Gi, stops suddenly: Hey is that Raven? No, its not *looks dejected and depressed*  
Irvine: Hey where is Raven any way? He was here a mintue ago...  
Me:Uh... he had to use the- the bathroom. Yeah that's it! He had to use the bathroom.  
Ryss: Actually my psychic powers are telling me that Raven is in-  
Me, covering Ryss's mouth: Shut up Ryss.  
*Everbody stares at me oddly*  
Me: Time to play a game.  
Irvine, with less enthusiasm than a rock: Joy, what kind of game?  
Me: Scattagories!  
*The zoid people look like they have obviously never heard of it*  
Me: It's really fun and really easy, but we need one more person...  
Gi: What about your cousin, Zara?  
Me, slaps head with hand: Der! I'm so baka! *writes "Zara" on paper and she appears*  
Zara: Hi, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!  
*Everyone but her sweatdrops*  
Me: Zara, calm down. *talking loudly and slowly* WE ARE GOING TO PLAY A GAME.  
Zara, mocking me: OKAY.  
Me: Great, I'll break you into groups; Irvine and Moonbay, Ryss and Fiona, Sorry Gi you'll have to go with Thomas.  
Gi: That's okay! *turn towards Thomas* Hi Thomas, I'm your partner for this game. *runs a sits in the chair next to him*  
Zara: What about me?  
Van: And me too!  
Me: You two are a group  
Zara, goes ga-ga like a fangirl: It's VAN! *runs around the room saying "Van". Then she hits a wall* Ow... I'm fine!  
Van:*sweatdrops* Does she have to be my partner?  
Me, Death Glare of Doom:*in scary evil voice* Yes.  
Zara: What about u, Froz? Who's your partner?  
Me: I'm the ref. Now to play this game you'll need paper and pencils *writes this down on the Speacial Notebook Paper(SNP) with The Millennium Pen(The Pen)* *These items appear instanly in front of everyone*  
Zara: OOOOOO! I want one of those!  
Me: Sorry, I'm the only one who can have it.  
Zara: darn...  
Me: Let's begin! I'll write down the categories on this chalkboard that magically appeared and then I'll pick a letter. You gotta think of a word for each categories starting with that letter. Got it?  
Zoid ppl: No  
Me: Good. Here are the categories; Cars, Boy's Names, Books, Movies, Songs, Bands, and Zoids. The letter will be... M!  
*mintues pass with quite whispering*  
Zara:WHHHEEEEE!  
*People look at her like she's mental (which she is)*  
Zara: What? I can't stand quiet?  
Me: okay your time is UP! Group 1, give me your answers! *points to Irvine and Moonbay*  
Moonbay: okay for cars we've got Mustang.  
Me: Good, anyone else have Mustang? *Zara and Van raise thier hands* Sorry, NO POINTS FOR YOU! Okay, Gi what about you and Thomas?  
Gi: We have Mazda!  
Me: That works, you guys get a point *Tally mark appears under the group called GT.*  
Ryss and Fiona: We put down marijuana!  
Me: Um that's not a car, that's a drug.  
R/F: Oh, are drugs good?  
Me, not really paying attention: Sure that's great. NEXT ANSWER!  
Van: Zara told me to put Marik-  
Me: Marik? MAIRK MAIRK *runs around the run screaming like the psycopath that I am* Okay I'm done now, please go on.  
Van: Marik Ishtar.  
Me: *Lets out one more scream* Okay you get five points *Tallys appear under group mared Dense* NEXT GROUP  
Irvine: We have Mike  
Me: How uncreative, but you still get the point *Tally under IrviMoon* Gi, Thomas?  
Thomas: We have Mitch  
Me: works for me *Tally under GT, they now have two.*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Meanwhile, back in my room...  
Anz: Sooo, your Raven?  
Raven: Yes.  
Anz: I like your clothes, black is cool.  
Raven: Thanks, I think...  
Anz: Your welcome  
Raven: What is she going to do to me?  
Anz: Who?  
Raven: Froz.  
Anz: Oh, with her who knows! She's a psycopath within reason.  
Raven: Gee, that's good to know. *Sees red button on the way* What's this do?  
Anz: Don't touch that! *Runs to stop him*  
Raven: It opens something doesn't it?  
Anz:Yes it opens the F.R.I.T.Z 666 *Frantic, Repository, Ideal Transkepping Zone 666 (in other words a place where I keep people prisoners and demonfy zoids)*  
Raven: what the hell is F.R.I.T.Z 666?  
Anz: I'm not allowed to tell you, but if you press that button you won't ever see daylight again.  
Raven: *presses button* I'll take my chances.*hole in floor opens under him, he falls through*  
Anz: Uh-oh, Froz isn't going to be happy with this...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Back downstairs...  
Me: okay the next latter is...*Red lights flash and a voice comes out of no where*  
Computer Voice: Security breech in F.R.I.T.Z 666!  
Me: Oh no! Raven must have pressed "The Button". *scribbles on SNP, and disappears*  
Thomas: Uh... what are we suppose to do now?  
Gi: I'll be the game ref person!  
Zara: No I will!  
Gi: On your life!  
*The two get into a HUGE cat fight*  
Irvine: I'll go make some popcorn.  
Fiona: Shouldn't we try to stop them?  
Irvine: No, one thing I learned is NEVER get caught up in a cat fight. They can turn deadly you know.  
Van: Yeah, at this one party Fiona and I were at, she got into one with this other chick who was checking me out...  
Fiona, puts hand over Van's mouth: Okay Van, you done.  
Irvnie: Fiona let him, talk. This could be more interesting than I expected...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Neway, back in my room....  
Me, in an anrgy mess-with-me-and-die voice: ANZ! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE WATCHING HIM!  
Anz, tiny little voice: I know, but he pressed it before I could stop him.  
Me, walking over to "The Button": I'll have to go get him so the Demon DeathSaurer gaurds don't blow him into bloody little chunks of flesh.  
Anz: Why don't you use The Pen to get him back?  
Me: The F.R.I.T.Z 666 has AntiWrite-Off on it, nothing writen will affect it.  
Anz: That sucks.  
Me: No, it makes the story more interesting. *press The Button and falls through the hole.*  
Anz: I think I'll go downstairs...*walks out the door.*  
Me: Alright Raven where are you?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Somewhere else in the F.R.I.T.Z 666  
Raven: What the hell is this place?  
*in the shadows glowing white and red eys watch him*  
*a giant black and red machine comes into view*  
Raven: What the fuck is that monster of a machine?  
Female Voice: It's the ZD, Zoids Demonfier.  
Raven:*Turns to see a tiger-striped six foot dragon* What the-?  
Dragon: I'm Jikitouyoreia, the gaurdian of the F.R.I.T.Z 666. Call me Jiki.  
Raven: The what 666?  
Jiki: You'll find out soon enough. Demon Sinkers, get him! *Sinkers zoom out from shadows and surround Raven, trapping him in an sheild.*  
Me: Ah, I didn't think you'd be awake Dragon Minion 01765. What is your name?  
Jiki: Jikitouyoreia Tarnesirywn IV  
Me: I'll be sure to creidt your name. Please get me you cheif, Sheryioreasnev Fayreiantisoi XI, Dragon Minion 00028.  
Jiki: Yes Lady Froz!*runs off*  
Me: Raven, how nice to see you. I can see you have met some of my demonfied zoids. I also see you met the slaves I have employed here. They're quite useful.  
Shery: Lady Froz, you wanted to see me?  
Me: Yes, put Raven in one of the cages, next to Serge, from Chrono Cross.  
Shery: Yes Lady Froz! *Drags Raven off*  
Me: While I'm done here, I might as well go check on the captives...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Well that's the end to another incredibly pointless and stupid chapter! Read annnnnddd REVIEW! 


	4. That wasn't suppose to happen

A/N:  
Anz: Um, Froz is currently chasing Marik Ishtar, from Yu-Gi-Oh! around F.R.I.T.Z 666. So I'm here to do the disclaimer and crap. Okay what am I suppose to do again...? Oh yeah; Froz doesn't own-  
*An overweight guy with glasses and a square head walk by*  
Anz: !!!!! FERRIS!!!!! MUST KILL *Runs after him*  
Ferris:*screams bloody murder and runs as fast as he can* EEEEEEEEEEEE  
Anz:*laughs evily* KILL KILL *chases him off into the darkness*  
Zara: Hi what's going on?  
*Someone whispers in her ear*  
Zara: I have to do the disclaimer?  
Random Person: Yes  
Zara: Why?  
Random Person: So lawyers don't attack Froz with legalities.  
Zara: Oh, okay. Well I was trying to find Van who disappeared but, I'll do this anyway.  
*Van tiptoes in front of Zara without realizing it*  
Zara: VAN! There you are.  
Van: AAHHHH!*runs faster than a cheeta*  
Zara: Wait, come back Van! *chases after him*  
Gi: Well Since everyone is off chasing someone, I guess I'll do the disclaimer: Froz doesn't own zoids, but I'm sure you already knew that.  
Me: *appears with my hair all askew from running and I'm slightly winded* Back, what's happening?  
Gi: I just finsihed the disclaimer. We were about to start the story.  
Me: Good, let's begin!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It seems disorder has exploded downstairs while I was gone... And the only one to restore sanity is none other than my good friend, Anz!  
Gi and Zara: *Still cat fighting*  
Irvine: *watching them while eating popcorn*  
Van:*getting beaten by Fiona for saying certian, er secrets about them*  
Ryss: *sitting in a corner staring at a wall*  
Moonbay:*Got bored and started watching TV again.*  
Thomas:*Sitting in front of my computer*  
Anz, really loud listen-to-me voice: STOP!!!!!  
Everybody else stops. Ryss is still staring at the wall.  
Anz: Okay, now that some order has been restored, let's eat! The pizza's here!  
Van makes a mad dash to the kitchen.  
Anz: Apparently he was hungry...  
Get's cut off by Zara: Wait Van!*runs to the kitchen*  
Anz: ...Or maybe he just wanted to get away from Zara.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Upstairs, in my room...  
Zeke: Rrraaah? *picks something shiny off the floor, hm I wonder what it is?*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So now on to me and Raven, in F.R.I.T.Z 666  
Raven, in a cage made of black metal: Where am I?  
Voice, next to him: You've become a prisoner of Lady Froz. All of us have.  
Raven turns to see a guy that sort of looks like Prozen, yet some what very different: Who are you?  
Guy: I'm Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. There are people here from video games, tv shows, and books.  
Raven: Why does she have you? Does she like you?  
Me, stepping out of the darkness like a living shadow: Hell no! He can cause mass destruction and kill people for me. And his name is also cool. Welcome to the Prison Cells!  
Raven: These aren't cells, these are cages.  
Me: Oh well, same difference.  
Voice from farther down the line: Sephiroth, why don't you just use that fancy sword of yours to break us out?  
Sephiroth: Because, Cloud, Froz took it, as she did with yours.  
Cloud, also from Final Fantasy VII: Shut Up! *Sits in the back of his cage, A/N: I love making characters sound like whiny little brats, even if I like them.*  
Me: You will never escape! MWWWAAAHHHAAA!  
Raven: If you like me why are you torture me?  
Me: Because I torture EVERYONE! I belive everyone should be treated equally. Now I'm sure the world has been thrown into pure panic upstairs so I better get back. Dragon Minion 62964, Deaquetoipufa Haalizojaerovec XX, watch them and make sure they don't escape.  
Deaq, a five foot green starred dragon: Yes Lady Froz!  
Me:*get's on elevator thingy and goes back up stairs* Better go make sure all hell wasn't released. *Goes down stairs to see people talking and eating at the table while Van tries despertly to get away from my cousin.*  
Me:*A total look of shock on my face*  
Anz: Hello Froz! I made everyone be quiet and come and eat, though that freaky girl with the blue hair is still staring at the wall...  
Me: Since my story is going into it's fourth chapter, I've realized that I don't need all the people I have here... TIme to make some go away. *Searches for The Millenium Pen* Where is The Pen?  
Voice heard from the living room: Where- where am I?  
Me:*Stops dead in my tracks* I know that voice, this isn't good...*walks into living room* Hi Bakura, I bet your wondering why your here.  
Bakura, from Yu-Gi-Oh! if you didn't know: Who are you and yes I'd like to know why I'm here, where ever here is...  
Me: Well I'm Froz, this is my house, and frankly I don't know why your here. See I think someone stole my Millenium Pen and-  
Bakura: You have a Millenium item? But I thought there were only seven!  
Me:*shifty glance* Well, um this one was made just for me... yeah that's it. *trying to change the subject* ANYWAY, As soon as I find The Pen I'll send you back in a jiffy! Meanwhile, just sit here, or go have some pizza in the kitchen with the others.  
Bakura: I think I'll sit here...  
Me: Okay, random people might stop and talk to you so just ignore them. Now I have to go find the theif...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Way down deep in F.R.I.T.Z 666, Raven is developing a plan to escape...  
Raven: I know, my organoid will get me out of this! SHADOW!  
*The other captives, glare at him. Demon zoids come out of the blackness to see what the noise was*  
Raven: Oops...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Far away, some where on Zi Shadow uses his RHS(Raven Homing System) to find his master. Then he goes and blasts himself halfway across the galaxy.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Shadow lands right on my front door step.  
*Ding bong (yes now my door bell goes "ding bong")*  
Anz: I'll get it.  
Me, stuffing my face with pizza: Mmph! *gives her thumps up*  
Anz:*opens door* Ummmm... FROZ THERE IS SOME KIND OF METAL DINOSAUR AT YOUR DOOR!  
Me: Maaho*swallows* It's Shadow, Raven must have called for him. *Shadow zooms away into my house*  
Me: Better alert My Minions...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Well, I wonder who took my pen. Next chapter, find out. Also, Thomas hacks on to my computer and starts talking to my friends. Then he discovers Fanfiction.net...   
Ps- Why are my Minions real names so long, and why are they dragons? One dragons are awsome, two I like typing random combinations of letters that are barely pronounceable. That's it for this wondeful chapter! This ones a little shorter, but WHO CARES??!!!??!? 


	5. Why are you on my computer?

A/N: Welcome to the next chapter. I would like to thnak everyone for the great reviews! More Yu-Gi-Oh! characters will be appearing in this chapter. :P.   
I disclose this Disclaimer Unto thy: If I owned Zoids, you'd be watching this, not reading this.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Back on the farm, err I mean, main level...  
Zeke:*Sees pic of Marik on the ground, picks up a dashes The Pen across it*  
Zara: OOOooo! Look at all the flashy lights!  
Gi and Anz:*Sweatdrop*  
*Marik Ishtar from YGO appears in my living room* (A/n: I'm going to have a field day with this!)  
Marik: Where am I am?  
Me: *forgetting all about Shadow and Raven* Marik! OMG! It's you! Will you please go out with me?  
*Anz, Gi, and Zara fall over anime style, they know I'm tottally ga-ga over him*  
Marik: *Sweatdrops* Ummmm...  
*His shirt has slipped to one side and you now can see the markings on his back.*  
Anz, who happens to be standing behind him: Hey...*ignoring my frantic waving and mouthing "shut up"* there's something on your back.  
Marik:*faces her abruptly and points The Rod at her*  
Me:*Tackles him to the floor* There will be none of that in MY house! *Marik attemps to throw me off* Zeke, gimme the goddamn Pen!  
Zeke: Raa, haraha. *translated for your convenience* No, I like it  
Me: Hand it over or I'll turn you into a tin can!  
Van: Don't threaten Zeke!  
Me: I'll threaten whoever I want, but at the moment I have a sadistic psyco pinned underneath me! I would like some help here!  
Anz: But I thought you liked Marik.  
Me: I DO! But now is not the time! HELP! Somebody take The Rod, would you?  
Anz, tugs on the bottom and it falls off to reveal the dagger: Oops  
Not good.  
Me: ANZ YOUR BAKA! NOW HE HAS A DAGGER!  
Marik, rasies dagger in attempt to stab me.  
Great Lord of Fanfic Authors: I am sorry, but Froz is an authoress of fanfiction, you cannot harm her!  
Marik:DAMMIT!  
Me: Ahh, the perks of being an authoress. I need some rope and a chair.  
*rope appears*  
Anz: How did that happen? You don't have your pen.  
Me: Even though I don't have The Pen, authors can make little things appear. Another perk! Now grab a chair from the kitchen!  
Anz: Okay *brings in chair*  
Me:*pins Marik to the chair and ties him up* There that should hold you until I get The Pen back. *hears more voices that don't belong* Oh, no! Not those two! Be right back, nobody move!  
Marik: *Thrashes in the chair, while everybody watches him warily*   
Me:*comes back, dragging Seto Kaiba and Yugi behind me* Now I want you to sit there!*pushes Seto on to a chair on the left side of the room* Yugi, sit there *puts him on a chiar in the right side of room.* Now, you don't try dueling him*Looking at Seto, pointing to Yugi* You, leave those two alone, don't try taking their Millennium Items *looking at Bakura, pointing to Marik and Yugi* And, you! You sit there and don't kill anyone! *looking at Marik, pointing to everyone* Yugi, you just sit there. Now I have to find a certain organoid and recycle him. *Walks dowstairs*  
*Sounds of crashing and an organoid roar*  
Me: Give it here you damn machine!  
Zeke: RAAA!- NO!  
Me: You asked for it! *sounds of fire shooting from something* Quil, use your flamethrower!(A/n: Quil is my lv 100 Typlosion, a pkmn, he kicks everybody's ass) Nice and crispy! I'll be taking my pen back now, thank you!*comes back up stairs*  
Marik: What kind of Millennium Item is that?  
Me: Um, Ra gave it to me speacial, only I can control it's awesome power! You can see what happened when Zeke use it. Now, I think you make the story interesting, so I'll leave you here for awhile. I gotta make sure Raven didn't try to escape. One more thing, NOBODY GO YAMI!*bounds up the stairs*  
Anz: What's that "yami" stuff about?  
Gi: Well those three *pointing to Marik, Bakura, and Yugi* Have these spirit thingys that can contorl their bodies. Yami means dark, so a darker side of them!  
Anz: I get it! I think...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Deep down in F.R.I.T.Z 666...  
Raven: Shadow you came!  
Sephiroth: What the hell is that thing?  
Raven: It's my organoid, he'll get me out of here!  
Shadow: Raaa rhaa- sure whatever *Flies at the door and breaks it down*  
Raven, stepping out of the cage: Good job, let's leave this place before Froz comes back-  
*Thousands upon thousands of Dragon Minions and Demon Zoids are in front of him.*  
Me: Do you think it would be that easy to get out of here? Doesn't matter, follow me...  
Raven: Why? What are you going to do to me?  
Me: Oh, you'll find out.  
Raven: That doesn't sound too good...  
*both of us walk to the elevator, I climb in*  
Me: Aren't you coming?  
Raven: You mean were leaving?  
Me: DER! Better bring Shadow, unless you want me to demonfy him...  
Raven: NO! Shadow, come!  
Me: Ahh I love this place.  
Raven: What are you babbling about?  
Me: Nothing, shut up and move. *pokes him in the back*  
Raven: Ow! Alright, I'm moving!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Unto the living room, doom is imposed...  
Marik, stuggles so much the chair tips over falling with an almighty bang.  
Anz: Ouch, that had to hurt.  
Gi: It sounded like it did.  
Zara: Have a nice fall?  
Van: I still don't get who these ppl are...  
Irvinve: Van, I think you need a brain transplant.  
(A/n: before I go further, I would like to share something with u- I was explaining Yamis to my brother and he said, "So basicly these dark spirits possess them at random times" I thought the way he said it was funny, now back to the story!)  
Me: I'm back, I brought Raven too!  
Van: Great, I was having more fun without him.  
Gi: RAVEN!  
Me: Whoa, back off he's mine!  
Gi: okay, but if we play another game, can I be his partner?  
Me: Sure, I don't see why not.  
Zara: Another game? Yay! Fun, fun, fun!  
Marik, who is still laying on the floor in the chair: Is your cousin metal? and COULD SOMEBODY HELP ME??!???  
Me, pulls out pen and scribbles something down. Ropes disappear and Marik is free.  
Yugi: What'd you go and do that for?!!!?  
Me: No reason. Now, I will make a dj appear so we can dance.  
Irvine: Why would he want to dance?  
Me:*Death Glare of Doom* Because I said so.   
*A dj appears, "All The Small Things" begins to play*  
The people begin to dance.  
Me, going over to Marik: Dance with me.  
Marik: No.  
Me: Yes.  
Marik: No.  
Me: Yes.  
Marik: No.  
Me, seeing this isn't getting anywhere: Dance with me or I'll show the world these *holds up embrassing pics of Marik*  
Marik: Where'd you get those?  
Me: Not telling. Will you dance with me?  
Marik: Umm...  
Me:*holds pics up*  
Marik: Okay, sure!  
Me: Yay!  
Zara: Vannnn! Come dance with me!  
Van: Keep away from me!*Runs through my house screaming like a little girl*  
Zara:*goes chasing after him*  
*"Last Resort" starts playing. Picture Raven head banging*  
Me: This is a great party, don't you think so Gi?  
Gi: Yeah, this is awesome. By the way, what's that?*Points to something*  
Me, glances to what she's pointing at, which happens to be a mini blue Death Saurer dancing: That's Aeglow. He's my own creation. I wonder how he got out, oh well doesn't matter. He can have fun too.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
On the computer in my living room, Thomas seems to have hacked on to it...  
Thomas: What's this website? Fanficiton.net...*clicks on the link, Fanfic home page opens* What are all these little links here? *clicks on the first on which just so happens to be anime* Hey, here's something about zoids, I wonder what they say about it...  
*AIM window appears*  
Katlyz: Hey Froz, wud up?  
Thomas, typing: Um, this isn't Froz.  
Katlyz: Well, who is it?  
Thomas: This is Thomas  
Katlyz: Thomas? Who they hell is that? I don't remeber Froz telling me anything about you!  
Thomas: I just meet Froz, I'm over here at her house at this party thing she's having.  
Katlyz: She's having a party and she didn't invite me? That bitch! I'm going to come newayz!  
*End AIM chat*  
Thomas: That wsa weird.*glances at the now loaded computer screen* WHAT THE FUCK? Thomas and Karl? That's nasty! *See's the other ones* Van/Raven, Raven/Ryss, Hiltz/Prozen...VAN/FIONA??!???! NOOOOO!!!!!  
Me, coming downstairs: What the hell are you yelling about? HEY GET OFF MY COMPUTER IF YOU WANT TO LIVE- Oh, I see you found Fanfic. Well I'll let you go into utter panic as you read. I'm going back to the dance.*leaves*  
Thomas, goes to my pictures I have saved:*Clicks on folder marked "Anime"* What's all this? Bakura1, Bakura2, Bakura3...Marik1, Marik2, Marik3...*Clicks on subfolder marked "Zoids" Raven1, Raven2, Raven3...Raven79, Raven80, Raven81. Man she really likes Raven.  
Raven, sneeked away from the dance somehow: What are you looking at?  
Thomas: I hacked into Froz's computer and this is what I found.*shows him all the pics*  
Raven:Jeez, shes crazy over me.  
Thomas: I also found this.*Shows him Fanfic*  
Raven: What's this? RAVEN/VAN? What kind of sick minded freaks are these people?!??!?(A/n: no offense to anyone who has writen this kinds of fics)  
Thomas: Take a look at this one*Points to the Raven/Ryss ones*  
Raven: Why would I like a mental freak like that? *Surprisingly Ryss went upstairs to dance*  
Thomas: Who knows, their writers nobody gets them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Robin, to the bat cave! Oops, wrong thing. Back upstairs...  
*Ding-bong!*  
Me: Who could that be?*answers door* KATLYZ???!??  
Katlyz: I can't believe you didn't invite me. Well guess what, now I'm here and I'm not leaving!  
Me: Sorry, Katlyz. I don't care, come on in. I should have invited you.  
Katlyz: Thanks, you should think next time- What's that?  
Me:Oh, that's Aeglow. Don't mind him.  
Aeglow: Raa!- Hi  
Me: Let's go back to the dance now!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Don't you just love pointless Fanfics? I do. Pointless or not, I hope this was funny. Well be on the look out for another chapter, who knows when. The beginning was writien during a day of Randomness-ness. The last part was writen the day after a dance. Next chapter I'll be putting in a song, why cause I feel like it. 


	6. The result of WAY too many cookies

A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of this fic that I've decided to write! Thank u to all the great ppl who reviewed. If u didn't review then you suck! lol time to do the baka disclaimer.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or Yu-Gi-Oh! Thank you very much. *glances at laywers* Happy? Now back off!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At the dance that is taking place in my living room...  
Speakers: Is it any wonder why I'm scared? If I was a little younger would I care? Feeling like the walls are growing stronger. I don't know if this gate can hold me any longer. You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded, cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded. I'm not afarid of tomorrow, I'm only scared of myself, feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else... (SR-71, Tomorrow)  
Me: I love this song!  
Anz: I'm going to go request a song.  
Me: Really? Which one?  
Anz: You'll find out soon enough...  
Katlyz: What's that all about?  
Me: She's going to request a song.  
*Cotton Eye Joe blares out of the speakers*  
Me: Katlyz, Gi let's show em how it's done! (A/N: It's a line dance that's really fun.)  
*Me, Katlyz, Gi show everyone how do the dance, only the girls join in, guys don't like line dances.*  
Me: That was fun. I wonder what they'll play next.  
Speakers: Walking around, I hear the earth seeking relief. I'm trying to find a reason to live, but the mindless clutter my path. Oh these thorns in my side. I know I have something free. I have something so alive. I think they shoot cause they want it. I think they shoot cause they want... I THINK THEY SHOOT CAUSE THEY WANT IT! I feel forces all around me, come on raise your head. Those who hid behind the shadows live with all that's dead.. Look at me! Look at me! At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head! Through my head! Though my head! Through my head! (Creed- Bullets)  
Me: I bet this is the song Anz requested.  
Anz: Yep, but there hasn't been a good slow song yet!  
Me: I've got a song, it's a good un'!  
Katlyz: What is it?  
Me: Simple and Clean! The original verison, not the remix.  
Speakers: You're giving me too many things. Lately you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, Don't get me wrong I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand, What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple." When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, Oh baby, don't go! Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. The daily things, that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said, Wish I could prove I love you. But does that mean I have to walk on water? When you'll older your understand, It's enough when I say so. And maybe some things are that simple! When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, Oh baby, don't go! Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me. What ever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warning, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before! When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, Oh baby, don't go! Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me. What ever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warning, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before! Hold me. What ever lies beyond this morning is a little laten on. Regardless of warning, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before! (Simple and Clean, Full Version- Utada Hikaru. A/n: I typed out the entire song cause I felt like it)  
Gi: Wow that was a really good song!  
Me, extremely happy: Yeah!  
Anz: Why are you so happy?  
Zara: She forced Marik to dance with her.  
Marik: And that makes you happy??!??  
Me: Yes.  
Marik: Great.  
Gi: I thought this was a Zoids fanfic.  
Me: Yeah your right *snaps fingers and all the dance crap disappears* Back to my werid party thingy now.  
Aeglow: Rarraaa! Rrraah? Yeah that's what I'm talking about! Can bite someone?  
Me: Sure Aeglow, you also have a fan. Maelgwyn(srry if I spelled ur name wrong) thinks your cool.  
Aeglow: ROAA! Alright!  
Me: Hey did anyone see where Thomas and Raven went to? *Glances at Bakura*  
Bakura, who was paid by Thomas and Raven to keep quiet: Um, I have no idea!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Downstairs at the Computer Where Doom is Written...  
Raven: Jeez, what is up with all these crazy fanfic authors? Why do they make us do all these things?  
Thomas: Who knows. Hey look at us, were getting along.  
Raven: Yeah we are. Hopefully that Bakura guy keeps quiet. We paid him enough.  
Thomas: We sure did.  
Me: Oooooh booyss!  
Raven: AAAAHHHH! She found us! EVERY MAN FOR HIM SELF!*Runs away franticly going in the first room he sees.  
Me: Not so fast Thomas. Aeglow, bit em' in the leg! But not so he bleeds! We don't need any blood on him, he might be of use to us.  
Aeglow: Orraarroo Okay!  
Thomas: How did you find us.  
Me: Well...  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Flash back!!!!!!  
Me: Alright Bakura, spit it out, where are they?  
Bakura: I'm not saying anything!  
Me: I'll right I'll have to employ Gi's Mobster techniques.  
Bakura: Wha-?  
Gi, Italian accent: Don't worry I'll make him an offer he can't refuse. All right, yous gonna tell us where da are, or your going to tell it to my little friend here. *points to the menacing Aeglow*   
Bakura, looks nervously at Gi, Me, and Aeglow: Okay they paid me not to tell them but, I'm not facing to angry girls and a little metal dinosaur with sharp teeth! They're downstairs!  
Me: Thank you very much! Aeglow bite him anyway for calling you a "little dinosaur."  
Aeglow: Rrrr Thank You!  
End Flashback  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Back to present time where we left off...  
Me: So that's where we found out where you we!  
Thomas: We gave him enough to be quiet! Why? Now what kind of toutre do I have to go through?  
Me, evilly: None, for now... I have to find Raven. *Walking away* RAVEN! COME ON OUT! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT! Well not that bad anyway...  
Thomas: She's starting to scare me...  
Zara: I think she scares us all.  
Katlyz: You said it Zara.  
Yugi: What are we talking about?  
Everyone but him:*sweatdrops*  
Seto: He's so clueless sometimes.  
Marik: Don't you mean all the time?  
Me, appearing out of air: *slaps Seto on the shoulder*HEY! No Yugi bashing okay? I like his gothic/punk fashion sense.  
Seto: Why didn't Marik get hit?  
Me:*Death Glare of Doom* Because I like him.  
Anz: Well that's obvious.  
Me: I'll pretend I didn't hear that and hurt you later Anz. Now where did Raven go?*disappears*  
Irvine: How does she do that?  
Ryss: It is a power authors and authoresses possess...  
Zara: Sweet! That means I can walk through walls if I wanted too! *runs towards wall and hits it with a big crash*  
Ryss: ...Inside their own stories.  
Zara, rubbing her head: Owww...now you tell me.  
Van: Serves you right!  
Zara: VAN! EEEEE!  
Van: Man I should have stayed silent! *runs away from Zara*  
Moonbay: You know me and Fiona haven't had much to say in this entire thing. We're going home.  
Me, appearing again: Good! Take Ryss too, she's scaring Aeglow.  
Ryss: Look at the little Death Saurer...  
Aeglow: Rarararararrraahhhahahroora! Keep her away from me!  
*All three of the zoid girls disappear*  
Aeglow: Yay! She's gone!  
Me: Oh, and Irvine, you have to go to.  
Irvine: good.*disappears too*  
Me: Alright that leaves me with the people who I want to be here, except Raven. He's still missing. Gotta find him now, check ya later.*disappears to sumwhere else in the house.*  
*Van runs across living room with Zara following closely*  
Zara: I will get you Van! By.. uhh, the sky in the sky I will get you!  
Seto: That made no sense at all! Froz and all her relatives sure are crazy!  
Anz: Imagine her kids...  
Katlyz: Who would be the father?  
*Everybody glances at Marik*  
Marik: Please don't go there.  
Gi, hitting her head against the wall: Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!  
Seto: That is so distrubing!  
Anz: Naaaa, I don't even wanna think it, but I can't make the thought leave!  
Bakura: That is so wrong!  
Marik: I didn't even say anything! *points to Katlyz* She mentioned it! *pauses* AAAHH bad image!*points The Rod at Katlyz* Curse you! You made me see this god damn image!*runs around holding head* Make it stop!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Ahh this was the result of music, The Godfather, fangirl mode, and WAAAYYY to many peanut butter chocolate chip cookies (yes these do exsist! they are really good!) Check out my Marik Shrine! The link is in my bio, it is still under construction but there is a few parts to it. Also if you want to appear in the fic tell me what you want to do or I can make you do what ever I want! MWWAHAHAHA-ack!*hack cough hack* Stupid cookie crumb! My story has only a few more chapters to go, but it will branch out into two sequels, yes that's right reader, count em' TWO sequels, one in the Yu-Gi-Oh! section and the other in Zoids. R&R folks! 


	7. Don't drink the punch! It's spiked!

A/N: Hi I'm sorry it took long to update. There is some extremeish violence in this chapter. Shim your in it! I'm sorry for what I did to you... Alright Discliamer time! *pokes Marik in the back* Do the disclaimer!  
Marik: ALRIGHT! Froz doens't own Zoids or Yu-Gi-Oh! Some rich guy sitting in a comfy chair does, and I'm guessing he's not going to sell it anytime soon.  
Me: Thank you so much Marwik! ^_~ To the story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Raven is still in hiding, but he will be found by none other than...  
Shim: Hi everyone!  
Bakura: Who are you?  
Shim: OMG! Look it all the cool anime characters! Look at all the bishonens! (A/n: is that the plural of that word? Oh well, who cares? you get the picture) But Raven isn't here... I will find Raven with my RHS! (A/n: look in the fourth chapter to find out what this is)  
Shim: He is in the... Basement! *goes to fetch Raven*  
Me, Coming into the room: ARRGGHHH! I can't find him anywhere!  
Anz: Some person just appeared and used RHS to find him, she should be back soon.  
Shim:*appears dragging Raven behind her* I FOUND HIM!  
Me: Oh, it's Shim. Hello Shim, welcome to my house of Random Evil Insanity.  
Shim: Hi Froz, glad to be here! ^_^ Look at all the hot anime guys! Hey! I thought Marik was here...  
Marik, runs by holding head: THE HORROR! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! *runs out the otherside of the room*  
Me: Alright whose the next torture victim who made my Marik go mentally insane?  
*Group parts leaving Katlyz alone*  
Me: Oh it was Katlyz, don't worry I won't hurt you. Now I have to go track Marik down so I can calm him down before he goes Yami.  
Yugi, runs out of room Marik just entered: Ahh! Psyco Yami on the loose!  
Seto: Too late.  
Thomas: What's going to happen now?  
Van: I still don't get what a 'Yami' is but I'm guessing it isn't good...  
Yami Marik, comes into the room we're all in: HAHAHA! I shall kill you all now! *raises the Millenium Rod*  
All the Zoid ppl: EEEAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?!??  
Bakura: He's in Yami form now.  
Van: Yes, but what's that mean?  
Yami Marik: I'm about to kill everyone and your asking what Yami means? What a moron.  
Zara, enraged beyond belif: NOBODY INSULTS MY VAN! *kicks him, you know, THERE*  
Yami Marik, tiny strained voice: O.o Owwwy...  
Me:*eye twitches*  
*A big red sign appears out of nowhere flashing "FROZ'S SADISTIC INSANITY HAS BEEN ENGAGED PLEASE CLEAR THE BUILDING IN AN ORDERLY FASHION AND PANIC AND RUN AROUND IN WILD CIRCLES!"*  
Anz: Good going Zara, now she's going to kill some people.  
Me, flings self at Zara: DIE! YOU HURT MARIK! DIE! MWWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Zara: I'M BEING MURDERED! SOMEBODY HELP-urp!  
Me, transforms into a silver wolf: ROOAAOOOUUU!  
Everyone but me and Zara: O.O  
Raven: That was... unexpected.  
Van: Did anybody know she could do that?  
Gi: I think it's just special for this.  
Raven: Van, shouldn't you try to help your fan girl out?  
Van: And mess with that thing? *points to the wolf-me* NO way! Now if I had my Blade Liger... Do you think a zoid will fit in here?  
Thomas: Might, you'd have to try.  
Raven: If neither of you are going to try anything, then I will. *walks towards the wolf-me and the almost dead Zara*  
Zara: EEEEE Somebody get my crazy cousin off of me! AHH! She's going for my throat! SHE'S GOING FOR MY THROAT!  
Wolf-Me:*attemps to rip out Zara's throat*  
Anz: O.o I have a violent evil friend...  
Gi: You and me both.  
Katlyz: Don't foget about me!  
Seto: Your the one who started this all.  
Katlyz: Oh yeah.  
Shim: Hi Seto! You're cute!  
Seto: -_-;  
Marik, who was retransformed into himself after getting kicked, THERE: What happened?  
Van: From what I see, our host turned into a wolf and started attacking her cousin.  
Marik: Oh. Cool! Senseless violence!  
Me, changeing back into a human: Marik! Your okay! *flings self at Marik, almost coking him in a hug*  
Marik: Can't. breathe. girl. choking. me.  
Shim, popping up all over the room: Hi! Let's play Truth or dare!   
Me, letting go of Marik: Great Idea! First let's seperate the Yami's from their hikaris. *Pulls out Pen and scribbles on SNP*  
*With shocked gasps from Yugi, Bakura, and Marik; Yami, Ryou, and Yami Marik appear*  
Shim: More hotties! *goes and hugs them all*  
Raven: Did this girl have too much sugar or something?  
All but Shim: Probably.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
In the kitchen which has been abandoned by all but three...  
Zeke: rararhhrha Here's the punch that Froz made for the party.  
Shadow: Rrrhahahhaarr Let's spike it with stuff then give it to people...  
Aeglow: rrrraaaa Yeah, did you see what the sugar we gave to that girl do?  
Shadow, searching through drawers, cabinets etc: Rarrararrhha! Look I found some rum, vodka, scotch, beer, and Super Guaranteed-to-get-you-high Sugar!  
Aeglow: rrararrraaahhuuaa! Sweet, dump it all in!  
*The zoids pour all the crap that Shadow found into the punch bowl, which miraculously stayed pink*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Me, knowing of the evil plans formed by the zoids: Let's go all get something to drink!  
Zara, who is still in once peice thanks to the all powerful Great Lord of Fanfic Authors: Yay I'm thristy! Oooo Pink Limonde Punch! *drinks some, get's instantly sugar high drunk!* WHHEHHHEEH VAN! WHHHEEEHHE! IS HOT! WHHHWEEEE! MARRY ME! *continues to bounce off the walls yelling about Van*  
Raven: I'm not drinking that stuff, I know what alcohol smells like...  
Me, grabbing the Rod: Drink the punch!   
Raven, under mind control: Okay! *Takes a swig* Van is soooo sttttuuuppppiiidddd!! *continues to rant about stupid zoid pilots with slurred speech*  
Me: My plan is working... *whispering to the three zoids* Good job you three...  
Shim, following any anime guy who passes in front of her: Hi... your hot....Oooo!  
Me:.... But did you have to give the kind reader/reviewer My Super Sugar?  
Aeglow: Raarrahaha Well, she walked into the kitchen. We had to do something to erase her memory.  
Me:*sigh* Well crazy antics will preveil!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Only like one or two chapters to go! Things I find annoying on fanfic: Ppl who make Ocs and you have NO idea who they are. YGO writers who give themselves Yamis (I'm not saying I think it's bad or anything... there are just so many now it's getting annoying.) I'm not giving myself a Yami cause I don't need one!  
Marik: Yeah she's evil enough as it is!  
Me: I heard that Marwik!  
Marik: Will you stop calling me that?  
Me: Should I call you Marik-chan?  
Marik: Uh, no.  
Me: Then don't complain abou the pet name I gave you! Review Please! 


	8. A strange game of hide and seek

A/N: Well here is my last chapter folks! This chapter has bad grammer and spelling because we're all drunken sugar high. Contains a weird game of hide and seek. This one has more to do with obsession over Marik/Malik. Also sorry wolfpup7, I forgot to answer your question: I downloaded "Simple and Clean" from Kazaa. But since your mom doesn't like you download, check out Gamemusic.com, you can buy the OST there. R&R people!   
Disclaimer: Would the owners of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Zoids please stand up, please stand up, please stand up...  
*nobody moves*  
Me: Hmmm. Thought so. Looks like nobody here owns those things!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A few minutes later....  
Me, thinking: hehehe. spiked punch! *speaking* Everybody, come have some punch!  
Gi: I'm not sure I trust that punch...  
Me: Oh it's safe. *picks up Rod* Everbody drink the damn punch!  
Everyone, under mind contorl: Okay! *drinks a glass*  
*Bing-dong*  
Me: I wonder who that is, everyone is already here...*Opens door*  
Idiot: Hello! I heard you were having a party, so I came.  
Me: Okay, come have some puch.  
Idiot: Only if you do too.  
Me: Alright  
*Both take a drink*  
Me: Uh.... Let's *hic* doo *urp* Sum..ting.  
Idiot: Why I fell....unny?  
Me: I iked da punch.  
Everyone: EHO ID WHA?!? (Trans-You did what?!?)  
Me: Let's play*hic* hide n' go seek! Uh... who be it?  
Zara: I'llll erm, do that one thing where you say that one poem and...uh other stuff I can't remember...  
Me: Wait! We'll hide in pairs! Every uno find sum body to hide width. I'm with Marik!  
Marik, who was one of the only three who didn't drink the punch: Noooo!!!!!  
Me: Yay! Okayz everybodie elses turn!  
Zara: I'm with Van!  
Van: Oka!  
Zara: Yeah!  
Gi: Mez and Raven-chan!  
Raven: Alrighty.  
Shim: I'll go with. Um. Seto!  
Seto, the other one who didn't have any punch: No!  
Me: You have to Seto!  
Seto, muttering: Damn authoress.  
Me: What did you say?  
Seto: nothing, nothing at all...  
Me: Ok. Ppl who no have partners... Idiot, Aeglow, Thomas, Bakura, Katlyz, and Yugi. Thats a even amount. Okay, then the it ppl will be partners as well!  
Idiot: I'll take Bakura.  
Bakura: Joy, I'm stuck with another stupid mortal.  
Idiot, whacks him on the head: Shut up!  
Bakura: Oww....  
Aeglow: Raa! I go with Yugi!  
Yugi: WHEE! *is very sugar high*  
Me: That means... Katlyz and Thomas!  
Katlyz: Okay, Me have NOOOO Idea who he is, but I go anyway.  
Me: O! I almost forgots about da others! Anz, Ryou, Yami Yugi, and Yami Marik need partners! *thinks* I've got it! Since Yami Marik can't stand any bodies he'll bez it, with Anz cause I says so!  
Yami Marik, the last person who didn't have punch: Can I kill people when I find them?  
Me: No.  
Ryou: That means... me n Yami Yugi are partners righ?  
Me: Yepperz! Lets us hide! *Drags Marik off* Oh yeah, Yami Marik, u gotta count to uh.... 200!  
*Everybody else goes to hide.*  
Yami Marik: 1...2...3...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Me and Marik-chan try to find a hiding place...  
Me: Up here!  
Marik: Where are we going, Froz?  
Me: To my room!  
Marik: Dare I ask why?  
Me: No. *walks into my room* If anyones is in here, LEAVE!  
*crikets chrip*  
Me: Yay! It's empty!  
Marik: There's no where to hide in here!  
Me, smiling evilly: Who said anything about hiding? *locks door*  
Marik:*gulp*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Back where we left Yami Marik counting...  
Yami Marik: 45...46...47...Oh this is stupid. 200! There, close enough. *walks upstairs, sees my closed door*  
*from inside door*  
Marik: Froz, ack- Get off!  
Me: You have such pretty hair.  
Marik: You're half drunk and sugar high, you have no idea what your saying!  
Me: Oh I know exactly what I'm saying, and doing...  
Marik: Wha-what are you going to- NO! Stay away! Please don-  
*Back in the hallway*  
Yami Marik: I'm not sure I want to walk in on this but...*rips door open* Hikari!!??!?!  
*Me and Marik are kissing*  
Marik, pushing me away: Uh....Hi Yami!  
Yami Marik: *still in shock* I'm going to pretend I haven't found you yet.  
Me: Good enough for me!  
Marik: No! Don't leave! She's a drunken sugar high fangirl! Help!  
Yami Marik:*starts to walk out* I think she's enjoying herself, so I'll just leave you two alone.*closes door.* Okay now to find other people. Where's that girl I'm suppose to be working with?  
Anz: You mean me?  
Yami Marik: Where'd you come from?!?  
Anz: I appear at random sometimes.  
Yami Marik: Alright.... Well I found Froz and Marik, but *ahem* we're going to leave them alone until later.  
Anz: I don't even want to know. I found two pairs; Seto and Shim, Aeglow and Yugi.  
Yami Marik: That leaves *counts on fingers* Five other pairs we have to find.  
Anz: I hear things in the closent. *opens door and Zara and Van fall out*  
Zara: OW! That urt!  
Van: Maybe if you didn't lean right up against the door that wouldn't have happened.  
Zare: Be quiet!  
Anz: Up-shutskie! Go stand over there with da others I found.  
*Yami Marik walks out of the living room dragging Bakura and Idiot behind him*  
Yami Marik: Found these two, be back with two more. *gets Yami Yugi and Ryou*  
Anz: Well now we just need Raven and Gi.  
Van: What about Thomas and his partner?  
Anz: Those too.  
Shim: Where Froz?  
Zara: Yeah where iz da bizatch?  
Anz: ZARA! Don't call her that she might hear you!  
Zara: I don't care. What's da worstest she coulda do to me?  
Anz: Kill you.  
Zara: O.o  
Anz: Well I'll be right back. *pulls Thomas and Katlyz out from behind the couch*  
Thomas: I told you they'd find us.  
Katlyz: How was I suppose to know?  
Thomas: Shut up!  
Katlyz: No YOU shut up!  
Thomas: No way, you shut up!  
*ten minutes later*  
Katlyz: You shut up first!  
Thomas: You shut-  
Yami Marik: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!  
Anz: Alright, I found Gi and Raven.  
Yami Marik: You did? When?  
Anz: While they were telling each other to shut up.  
Yami Marik: Oh.  
Zara: Now all we need is Froz n' Marik and wez can be done with this goddamn game.  
Yami Marik: Alright, I'll go get them. *walks upstairs*  
*Knock*  
Yami Marik: We found everyone, come on out.  
*inside the room*  
Marik: Froz, we have to go now- no, we have to- Stop! HEY!  
Me:*cackles evilly*  
*back outside the door*  
Yami Marik: Uh, guys, the frikin' game is over!  
*inside room*  
Me: HOLD ON DAMMIT! I'm a little busy at the moment!  
*outside door*  
Yami Marik: Fine I'll give you five minutes!  
*five minutes later the door brusts open*  
Marik: STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO!  
Me: I'm a psycho? What do you think you are?  
Marik: We'll your a psycho fangirl and that's scary!  
Me, smiling: I know  
Marik: And your proud to be a psycho?  
Me: Yeppers ^-^  
Yami Marik: -_-; Can we go back downstairs now?  
Me: Sure, why not. Lemme just grab my Pen and-  
Voice from laundry room: Froz, we're home!  
Me: Oh SHIT! My parents are home! Everyone must go now! *scribbles on paper*   
*everyone disappears in a puff of smoke*  
Mom: How was your evening?  
Me: Uh.... Prettyz bornin'  
Dad: What's wrong with your speech.  
Me: Er... I'm tired... Yeah.... That's it!  
Mom: Why is half of your liquor cabneit empty.  
Me: Gee, I have NO idea... Uh, going-to-sleep-now-bye! *runs upstairs*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Well that was the last of this fic. I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a humor/crossover fic. The MIGHT be a sequal of sorts. Might being the key word there. I have three others to complete (or work on at least) If you want more humor from me, and you're into YGO, please go R&R Question Time! Well that's the end of "What To Do If Your Bored On A Saturday Night" which believe it or not, was not completely written on a Saturday Night. Byez, and thanks for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
